Kev-Mas Colcha
Kev-Mas Colcha, was a Male Human, Jedi Knight in the Clone Wars, an Emperor's Shadow Guard in the Galactic Civil War, and then a Gray Jedi after 4 ABY. Kev-Mas was born 45 BBY on Coruscant, to unknown parents. Biography Jedi Training Kev-Mas, found easily by the Jedi on Coruscant, as it was the same planet where the Jedi Temple resided, began his training as a Jedi at an early age. He, however, was not the best Jedi, and struggled with many things, including Attachment, Anger, and Frustration, which were labeled as Dark Side feelings. He had a tense relationship with his master, Seth Donara as well as with the Jedi Council, which eventually led to his fall to the darkside, even though it happened after he was knighted. After he was Knighted, at the age of 21, the Clone Wars began, in which he developed many skills on the battlefield, including tactical knowledge, lightsaber and starfighter combat skills. Jedi Purge However, Kev-Mas’ career as a Jedi ended when he was 26 years old, and turned rogue. He fell a victim to the lure of the Dark Side, after a post-purge confrontation with his old master that pushed him over the edge. He also lost his sight in this incident, when a genetic defect was triggered by his former master using Force Blinding on him, causing him to go permanently blind. He was eventually found by Emperor Palpatine himself, who tortured and brainwashed him into swearing complete allegiance to the him. Part of this torture involved having him find and kill his former master on a mission, in exchange for a pair of cybernetic eyes that would not only give him his sight back, but assist him in his eventual career. Fueled by a thirst for vengeance against his master, which he blamed mistakenly for his being permanently blind, he accepted. However, he took caution with his first mission, and didn't attack his former master right away. He hid his alignment in the force, and led his master to belief he had turned back to the light. Ironically, when his master graciously, and literally accepted him with open arms, Kev-Mas had his lightsaber ready, and stabbed his former master through the heart. It wasn't his old master who had blinded him, but rather his rage. Kev-Mas, after returning to the Emperor with his former master's lightsaber as proof of the deed being done, his new eyes were immediately installed, and he was given the armor of an Emperor's Shadow Guard. Mysterious Force User 5 years later, Kev-Mas was asked to take care of a Force User who was seen destroying several Imperial Garrisons on Tatooine. When he got to the base he was supposed to rendezvous with his Imperial Shadow Stormtroopers at, he found them all dead, some maimed by lethal cuts of a lightsaber, and some shocked to death. Expressing his frustration and anger that his comrades had been killed, he let out a loud Force Scream. This got the Force User behind the attacks out into the open where Kev-Mas could see him, as he knew that Kev-Mas' Force Scream could potentially cause the building to collapse on him. Kev-Mas, then immediately sensed something suspicious when he saw him, although not knowing he was the Force User for sure or even a Force User at all, and immediately asked him to show his identification. The Force User, then, to Kev-Mas' surprise, took out a lightsaber, and engaged him in combat. This Force User could harness the Force as a whole. He had somehow found a way to harness Dark Arts while still maintaining control over himself, although was more aggressive than a Jedi. Obviously, Kev-Mas tried to kill him or capture him. He proved to be too difficult. Kev-Mas, beaten and bruised, his will to fight crushed, asked this mysterious man how he had been able to escape all this time, and beat him, yet not kill him. He replied, mysteriously, “In time you will know too,” and then vanished. Galactic Civil War 17 years later, Kev-Mas had killed several Jedi, but he had also uncovered several lost artifacts, including a Holocron that piqued his attention. In this holocron, he got his first glimpse of the Grey Jedi known as the Twilight Templars, and he learned much from this artifact, including how to balance himself, but with this he became aware that what he was doing wasn't exactly right. He continued on, however, knowing that he would most likely be killed if he defected, and trusting that the Empire would some day be abolished, whether it be him crumbling it down from within, or a Rebel Victory. Leaving the Empire Eventually, after the Battle of Endor, Kev-Mas saw his chance to leave the Empire. With the Emperor and Vader gone, the Dark Side Adepts were crumbling in a power struggle, which he used to his advantage, allowing him to sever his connection to them indefinately. He left, taking with him his good friend and one of the Shadow Stormtroopers under his command, Brinlon Vosk. Along the way, he met up with a young Jedi by the name of Vincent Mikaru, who had shared the same beliefs with him on the Force. Kev-Mas showed him the Holocron he had found some many years ago. He also found a failed Old Republic Jedi by the name of Jen Ar'i, who had been traveling the space lanes, running odd jobs, and took him in as his apprentice, teaching him as well using the ancient holocron. Together, these three Jedi and one ex-Stormtrooper formed the Pirates of the Twilight, a Pirate Team that lived off of the philosophy taught in the Holocron, by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but sometimes keeping the money to make ends meet. Templars of Twilight Eventually, in their travels, the four stumbled across Dade Leviathan. They initially tried to rob him, and were successful, until they attempted to board his ship, where they refused to continue after he revealed he was a Jedi, and not only that, but a Jedi like them. Trusting that he wouldn't kill them right then and there, they disengaged their weapons, and immediately apologized, saying that it was a mistake. Dade, upon this happening, demanded that they repair his ship, and that they follow him to an unknown set of coordinates. The four complied, but at first they were a bit skeptical of his second request. Nevertheless, they followed him, to the secret location: Zonama Sekot, and the three Jedi were inducted into the Templars of Twilight, while the Stormtrooper still refused to leave, swearing his loyalty to the order. Personality and Traits Kev-Mas is Control Freak of sorts that is rash at times, and tends to let his temper get the best of him. He has a strong sense of honor. He is also a visionary of sorts, and has an extremely active imagination. He likes working on his starship, piloting, the thrill of battle, and Heavy Isotope Music, while he dislikes excessive silence, ass kissing, pretentiousness, lack of respect. He tends to pace when excited or nervous, and can't sit still either when that's the case. Equipment Armor/Clothing Kev-Mas Colcha wore the standard armor of a Emperor's Shadow Guard, even after he left the Empire. Cybernetic Eyes/HUD Kev-Mas also had cybernetic implants for eyes, which were equipped with a state of the art Heads-up display, that provided him with sensors scans, information pulled from the HoloNet, vital signs of himself or persons within sight, and more. This HUD was activated in certain modes at his command. One example would be when he entered his ship, he could trigger the HUD to turn onto the Ship's Systems by flipping a switch in the cockpit that transmitted a signal to the implants. However, for certain things that didn't necessarily use a vehicle, ship, or computer terminal, such as zooming in on a target, and other visual systems, Kev-Mas had to use certain verbal commands, or a switch located in his armor. Vehicles Kev-Mas owned a custom transport that he used throughout the Galactic Civil War and beyond, known as the Crimson Phoenix, as well as his custom Starfighter, the Crimson Dagger. Skills and Talents Kev-Mas is a skillful practitioner in Lightsaber Combat and the Force, as well as being adept at Piloting and Tactics. He employs the unorthodox form, Tsurugi Kyouran, to great effectiveness. Kev-Mas, also is highly skilled in the use of offensive Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Bolt of Hatred. Category:Emperor's Shadow Guards Category:Jedi Purge Survivors Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Coruscanti Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Colcha Family Category:Grey Masters of the Twilight Templars